


Fox Markings

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke is like a wild beast at Akira's command





	Fox Markings

“When you think about it.” Ann laughed softly as she stirred her straw in her shake. “Yusuke’s the prettiest one after me but he’s rather vicious isn’t he?” She dipped her finger into her shake before she licked it. “The switch up is cute don’t you think?”

“What?” Ryuji had three fries dragging through sauce. “I’m with you on the pretty but Yusuke’s not that bad Ann. But he’s dedicated.”

“Yusuke can make a scary face when it comes to leader. Always ready to bare his fangs for Akira’s sake.” Ann’s eyes met his and she winked. “It’s cute how he can switch up and be so passionate. Usually one would think he doesn’t care about anything but art.”

“He’s like a wolf or a hound.” Morgana said from Akira’s bag as he eyed the fried chicken Ryuji was ignoring. “Leader’s attack dog?”

“That’s rude.” Yusuke spoke up as he rolled his eyes. “And does that title really fit me?” He shook his head. “Comparing me to a dog and a wolf.”

“Well Ryuji doesn’t fit.” Ann teased as she flicked water at Ryuji. “He’s more like leader’s trained muscle. Leader’s trained monkey than his attack dog. You on the hand. On Akira’s orders… you go off Yusuke.”

“Is that so?” Yusuke shrugged as he watched Akira across the room. He was buying at the register and from what Yusuke could see, eavesdropping on a nearby group. That was their leader. Always cautious and always at work. Yusuke could rarely take his eyes off him for very long.

“Ah.” Ryuji muttered. “Ann leave my fries alone- what the hell are you doing?”

“What?” Ann had some of Ryuji’s fries in her mouth. “Never seen this before?”

“That’s so weird.” Ryuji muttered. “So wrong why did you dip them in there? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“It’s milkshake not the end of the world.” Ann scoffed. “But don’t you agree with us Ryuji. Isn’t Yusuke like Akira’s attack dog or something? Their team up is so fluid too. Yusuke’s always ready and waiting for orders.”

“I don’t know what kind of dogs you’ve seen but Yusuke’s not like any tamed animal I’ve seen.” Ryuji scoffed. “He’s wild like the fox he is.” Yusuke smiled at the accuracy. “Stop teasing him Ann.”

“Fine.” Ann rolled her eyes. “That’s Joker’s problem not ours. I was just saying…” She said softly. “When you look at things, Yusuke’s pretty protective isn’t he?”

“You aren’t the same?” Yusuke’s eyes locked on Akira’s figure as he turned towards them. “For his sake, we try as hard as we do. The mission is ours but because of his passion we put ourselves in such…” Shujin students. Yusuke watched the way they eyed Akira before they fell into whispers. His blood boiled slowly. The admiring glances of older woman when Akira passed them… His fingers twitched. “Akira’s cocky, we have to protect him in our own ways.”

“He’s ours after all.” Ryuji agreed. “Gotta back him up in the best ways. Just Yusuke listens a little better than we do. But I think he understands Akira better than I do.”

“Yusuke’s just more passionate.” Ann teased as she met Yusuke’s eyes. “I think it’s cute though. All of us come to heel for Akira in our own ways.”

“Speak for yourself.” Ryuji spluttered.

“It’s a partnership I’m not a pet.” Morgana denied.

“Yusuke?” Ann smiled.

“Hm.” He mused as he watched Akira approach them.

X

Ann had good eyes. Yusuke slowly kissed his way down Akira’s neck as he kept Akira’s wrists trapped with one hand. He had been waiting and enduring for so long and finally he could feast. Akira had left him hungry. He nipped Akira’s collarbone hard before he soothed the nip with a kiss, then a long suck. He paid close attention to the spot until he was certain it would bruise. Until Akira was gasping under his touch.

“So hungry today.” Akira laughed as he tilted his head back. “Your eyes were burning me up today. I’m surprised you came back with me today.” Yusuke felt the brush of Akira’s leg against his hip as his boyfriend hitched his leg against him. Akira grinded against him trying to get attention on the part of him that strained and pressed lewdly against his pants.

“I’m hunger but you’re eager.” Yusuke pointed out as he tightened his grip on Akira’s wrists. Any tighter and they would bruise. He wanted that, he wanted to bruise and kiss them afterwards. He lowered his head enough to suck the sensitive part of Akira’s neck while his hand supported Akira’s waist. He allowed Akira to press against him. To rub against him until he was able to feel how much Yusuke was affected.

“Something like that is waiting for me. How couldn’t I be eager?” Akira squirmed against Yusuke before he panted. “If we’re not going to do it against the wall or on the floor. Let us go to the bed at least Yusuke. You can’t eat me up here.” He teased. “Or do you want to?”

“There are many things I want to do.” Yusuke hissed before he slid a leg between Akira’s legs. He pressed up and up until he could rub against Akira’s strained pants. “But let’s see about you first.” He whispered as he lowered his head. Akira’s gasp was sweet when he took it. He had wanted to kiss him so badly and now he could.

Akira was being pressed against the wall by his body. With every shift of his own body Yusuke was rubbing his leg against Akira’s strained pants. Akira could break free from the grip; it was just that he did not want to. He was trembling with every kiss. Every nip and touch. Every grab that Yusuke did, Akira melted into it. Until he was the one moving against Yusuke.

When he pulled back to mouth his way down Akira’s neck he sucked a hard bruise. Akira squirmed and rode his thigh without Yusuke having to do anything. If he did not have such a hard grip on Akira’s wrists he knew that Akira would have sank his fingers into Yusuke’s hair long ago. When he shuddered and moaned Yusuke bit his neck hard. “What a lewd appetizer.” He whispered as he felt wetness spread across his knee.

X

Red marks all up his pale back, sweat dampened hair. It was a scene worth capturing forever. Yusuke pressed his palm on Akira’s shoulder until he allowed himself to be pressed further onto the bed. His entire body was littered in marks. Kiss marks, bite marks.

His voice had turned hoarse a while ago. All he could do was tremble under Yusuke. It was beautiful. His hand on Akira’s hip tightened as he slowly pulled out. When he snapped his hips and sank back in Akira trembled, his fingers gripped the sheets under him as he moaned.

The most beautiful soul Yusuke had ever met. He had awoken this part of Yusuke. Ann had good eyes after all. Akira had brought out the beast in him and very rarely was that beast sated. He had to keep eating and eating and it was never enough. To see Akira was to want him.

He leaned forward, pressing kisses up Akira’s spine until he reached his nape. His hand gripped Akira’s shoulder hard as the hand on Akira’s hip slipped to under him. No matter how often he did it. It never seemed to be enough. A meal to have forever. But… Akira encouraged him didn’t he. The firm hand that grabbed at him pulled Yusuke until his mouth brushed Akira’s shoulder. Obeying the silent demand he bit hard as he continued to move.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Toying with some ideas atm


End file.
